Segaris Batas
by Kenzeira
Summary: Tanpa penghalang, tanpa kacamata, tanpa sekaleng bir, Yamazaki mencium Momotarou. [SouMomo untuk garekinclong]


a/n: fanfiksi pertama di fandom free iwatobi swim club, semoga memuaskan :)

* * *

 **Free – Iwatobi Swim Club © Kyoto Animation**

 **SEGARIS BATAS**

oleh **Kenzeira**

[dedikasi untuk **garekinclong** – prompt: kacamata]

* * *

Momotarou merasa, Yamazaki yang mengenakan kacamata dan tidak, memiliki arti tersendiri—arti yang abstrak, tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kesimpulan itu, mendadak saja ada; membentuk segaris batas seperti Yamazaki dengan dunia dan Yamazaki dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sousuke saja?"

Tidak, tidak.

Tidak ada jawaban, memang. Namun Momotarou mengerti itu merupakan penolakan (entah dengan alasan apa, barangkali kurang nyaman atau justru terlalu intim; seintim penyatuan dua bibir yang hangat lagi basah, pada malam hujan di bulan April, dengan dalih hilang akal karena sebotol minuman yang bahkan tidak habis setengahnya). Tidak pula ia angkat kembali topik itu, biarkanlah mengabur seperti asap sigaret yang berembus dari bibir lelaki itu, yang lantas lenyap disapu angin (tapi, anehnya, walau begitu, bau rokok tetap ada dan menempel). Ya, ya, tak ubahnya rasa ciuman itu. Terlupakan namun tetap ingat bagaimana sensasinya; sedikit rasa kuah udon, dicampur … uh-oh, tentu saja, rokok, dan bir.

Momotarou menggigit bibir. Kepada siapapun, ia selalu menjadi dirinya yang ceria, tanpa dibuat-buat, demikianlah sifatnya; periang dan kadang dikatai sedikit tolol (nah, sebetulnya bukan tolol, melainkan polos, kepolosan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa segaris dengan ketololan). Sialnya, hanya Yamazaki, hanya Yamazaki saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Karena apabila berteriak memanggil nama lelaki itu, ia bakal kena tatapan dingin yang—ugh—benar-benar mengintimidasi. Seakan berkata tanpa kata; _berisik, teriakanmu mengacaukan ritme tulisanku, Momo_.

Begitulah Yamazaki dengan kacamata bertengger jelek di hidungnya.

Seperti sekarang ini, di tahun ketiga Momotarou menjadi siswa Akademi Samezuka, dan di tahun kedua Yamazaki meninggalkan mimpinya menjadi atlet renang (kenyataan pahit yang sungguh tidak adil; cedera lantas kehilangan mimpinya yang berharga). Namun, setiap mimpi yang pupus, selalu muncul mimpi baru, dan mimpi Yamazaki yang baru ialah menjadi penulis; setiap waktu luang selalu dihabiskan dengan duduk di depan komputer, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam dan rokok (asapnya tak henti mengepul, menguar, meninggalkan jejak bau yang sulit lenyap dan, ya, Momotarou tidak suka).

"Rin-senpai tidak akan suka melihatmu begini."

Tidak ada maksud, sama sekali. Tapi tatapan tajam Yamazaki seakan menghunus ulu hati. Momotarou bungkam, memutuskan untuk membaringkan diri di ranjang sementara Yamazaki kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya; menulis, menulis, menulis, tahi kucing! Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya datang ke apartemen lelaki itu, tidak ada gunanya membawa bahan-bahan makanan kalau mereka tetap begini, saling diam sampai lelah mencapai puncak dan keinginan untuk pulang merupakan opsi terakhir. Lantas tak ada perubahan. Begitu terus. Hubungan yang menjemukan (tak terdefinisi; tidak teman, tidak pula teman dalam tanpa kutip).

Momotarou ingin sekali melepaskan kacamata itu. Ia ingin Yamazaki tidak menarik garis batas. Tidak apa-apa kalau memang malu atau enggan dipikirkan, tidak apa-apa, Momotarou tidak akan membahas ciuman itu (tidak pula terlintas bakal muncul konversasi tak menyenangkan yang berakhir tragis andaikan topik mengenai ciuman tak sengaja itu diangkat ke permukaan). Sudah dibilang, lupakan saja. Walaupun agak sulit karena tampaknya bukan hanya ia sendiri yang tak mampu melupakan sensasi pertemuan dua bibir itu.

 _Kau_ _tidak usah memberiku alasan mengapa kau menciumku waktu itu, Yamazaki-senpai. Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan pertemanan hangat namun agak canggung ini karena betapapun aku sulit beradaptasi denganmu, aku tetap tidak mampu menampik rasa nyaman yang … yang abstrak. Entahlah. Barangkali seperti saat ketika Nitori-senpai mengagumi Rin-senpai._

(Tunggu, tampaknya lebih dari sekadar mengagumi.)

Momotarou masih berbaring, memandang langit-langit kamar yang monoton.

Jam melaju lambat—tik tak tik tak.

Bunyi _keyboard_ dan tarikan napas yang menimbulkan asap, _lagi_. Partikel beracun mengudara, terhirup olehnya.

Ia tak sengaja lelap. Ketika terbangun, mendadak saja muka Yamazaki begitu dekat dengannya (sangat dekat, tanpa batas, karena ada penyatuan bibir bagian dua). Tanpa penghalang, tanpa kacamata, tanpa … tanpa sekaleng bir. Dan Momotarou semakin tidak mengerti, hubungan semacam apa sekarang ini. Yamazaki tidak punya dalih, Momotarou kini punya hak untuk bertanya:

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"[]

* * *

 **12:59 AM – 17 January 2017**


End file.
